


Studying

by KateKintail



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Not my characters, world, or paycheck. This is just for fun.</p><p>Notes: Set during their time at the academy. Written for perfectly_n0rml for her birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

He runs his hand through her loose hair with one hand as he holds a datapad in the other. Even after a year of being with him, Spock’s ability to multi-task still impresses her. Not that Uhura isn’t taking the opportunity to do some studying. But studying is infinitely better with her head resting on Spock’s chest. In fact, anything is better done like that. “Let’s stay like this for the rest of the day,” she says around a sigh, feeling his fingertips brush her ear.

“I have no objection to the concept. However, I do have flight simulations to oversee at 1800.”

She takes her datapad from where it balances on her bent legs and rolls to the side. She can see parts of his face now—smooth chin, curve of a cheek, tip of nose. “And you’d never consider skipping it.”

“Of course not. I promised Commander Henson I’d be there. We’ll be testing a new simulation I had some input on.”

“You’ll be writing them on your own soon.”

“That is most likely.”

She turns her head and kisses his chest. “Is that what you’re thinking of specializing in?”

Spock  looks uncertain, for just a moment. She’s used to noticing these tiny flashes of emotion no one else ever picks up on. Sometimes, she can tell what’s going on inside him, even when he thinks he isn’t feeling anything at all. “There are many avenues I may yet pursue. And what of your aspirations?”

She shrugs. They don’t talk much about the future, because chances were they’d be stationed on different ships in different galaxies. But she has an idea of what she’d like. It’s the prospect of adventure that drew her to Starfleet in the first place. “Communications officer would be nice. A chance to speak all sorts of languages, maybe meet some new cultures and learn their ways. That would be amazing.”

“Hmm.”

“What does that mean?” Uhura lifts her head, his hand coming along, still stroking, and she can see his eyebrow raise above a thoughtful expression.

“I’d have thought you’d want a command.”

She sits straight up. “Me? A captain?”

He sits up as well, leans forward, administers kisses that start on her cheek and end on her lips. They calm her, take the edge off the suggestion.

It isn’t that she wouldn’t like being in command. She simply can’t picture it. “There aren’t many women captains in Starfleet. I can only recall two by name.”

“Is that a logical reason for you not to pursue something you want?”

Uhura smiles, shaking her head. “You know it isn’t.”

Spock presses her datapad back into her hand and they lie back down to assume their studying position.


End file.
